Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is one of the main characters of the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is one of Madoka's best friends. Background After recovering from a heart disease, Homura was transferred to Mitakihara Middle School, where she met Madoka Kaname and her friends, who told her that they were Magical Girls tasked with slaying witches. After joining Madoka's friend group, she found out the horrible fate that her friend was destined to suffer, so she became a magical girl with the intention of travelling to the past to change Madoka's future. After a lot of time travelling, Homura became a cold loner who only wanted to protect Madoka from the suffering of becoming a Magical Girl. Powers & Abilities *'Time manipulation:' She can stop time, and she is also able to travel back in time on the day Walpurgisnacht comes to Mitakihara. *'Flight' *'Telekinesis: '''Only when time is stopped, she make cars move without piloting them. *'Energy Blasts: Capable of destroying small foes. Equipment *'''Shield: A magic shield that can manipulate time and space. **'Weapon Storage:' Homura keeps counltess firearms inside of it. **'Suspend Time:' Stops time for everyone but Homura and anyone who is touching her. **'Clockup:' Speeds up Homura's movements. **'Clockdown:' Slows down time for Homura's enemies. **'Time Travel:' Allows Homura to go back in time. *'Soul Gem:' The source of Homura's magic, her Soul Gem is a gem made from her removed soul. She can use its energy to heal herself, but doing so taints the Gem's energy. *'Bow:' Magical bow made by Madoka, it shoots arrows of light. *'C4 Explosives.' *'Type 88 anti-ship missiles.' *'Harpoon anti-ship missiles.' *'AT-4 and RPG-7 rocket launchers.' *'Desert Eagle pistol.' *'Beretta 92 pistol.' *'Walther p5 pistol.' *'Glock 19 pistol.' *'Koch and Heckler p7 pistol.' *'Beretta Px4 storm pistol.' *'Remington 870 pump action shotgun.' *'MP40 submachine gun.' *'A golf club.' *'M26 grenades.' *'Makeshift Pipe Bombs.' *'L-16 Mortors.' *'Skorpion submachine gun.' *'Koch and Heckler mp7 machine gun.' *'DSA SA58 battle rifle.' *'M249 SAW light machine gun.' *'Rheinmetall MG3 machine gun.' *'MG42 machine gun.' *'Howa 49 assault rifle.' Alternate Forms Homulilly, the Nutcracker Witch Homura's witch form, accessed when she uses too much magic or when her Soul Gem is corrupted. In this form, Homura is hidden inside of a huge body. She has several minions that aid her in battle. *'Clara Dolls:' Small dolls with steel rods. They have enough power to match other Magical Girls. *'Lotte:' Human sized minions armed with spears. *'Loiselotte:' Mounted versions of Lotte. They ride... teeth. *'Liese:' Crow-like creature that varies in size. *'Lillia:' Giant teeth that shoot nuts. Akuma Homura The form that Homura takes on after absorbing Madoka's Goddess powers. With it, she can manipulate memories and destroy universes. Feats Strength *Overcame a heart disease. *Killed Charlotte, the witch of sweets. *Knocked out Sayaka Miki with a single attack. *Killed Patricia, the Class representative witch, with a single grenade. *In an alternate timeline, killed Sayaka's Witch form. *Her witch form was able to destroy several of Kyubey's bodies. *The darkness that she caused when she turned into her Akuma form was enough to cover the entire universe. *Destroyed and rewrote the universe. *Kicked a bullet out of the air Category:Yandere Speed *Fast enough to run up to a van without stopping time. *Dodged point blank bullets being shot by Mami without stopping time. Durability *Gunned down one of Kyubey's bodies. *Survived having a building crush her. *Survived a bullet to the head. Skill *Capable of creating home-made bombs. *Overthrew Madoka's Goddess form. *Fought Mami to a standstill. Weaknesses *If her Soul Gem is destroyed or separated from her body, she will die. *She can only travel one month back in time. *Can only suspend time for about a minute. *Not the most mentally stable persone ever. CPW's Conclusions Victories Losses *VS Bayonetta - Bayonetta's Profile. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Magical Girls Category:Firearms Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Shield Users Category:Archers Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Memory Manipulators